


Welcome Home, Belle!!

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: Belle has a few surprises for Rumple.





	Welcome Home, Belle!!

Welcome Home, Belle!

           The house was quiet as Belle entered their home, but she knew he wasn't far.  
          “Rumple?” Her gently accented tone called.  
          “In the great room sweetheart,” He called back in his deep Scottish brogue. Belle smiled as she knew he would be surprised by her state of dress. He knew they had planned to spend the day together, but this young woman wasn't planning on going out at all. She had certain plans that needed to be tended to indoors. As she sauntered in, she loosened the belt on her mini trench coat to hint at the surprise which she wore beneath. The royal blue stilettos she wore added at least 2 inches to her 5'0” frame. 'He has no idea what he's in for,' she thought in a slightly evil tone for her. Walking in, she noticed there was a smashed mug on the floor and hot cocoa spilled in a puddle. She realized he had been entertaining someone and it most likely it had been Justine, not that she minded. She now knew how Justine fit into the whole, well everything, and this actually was her true reason for being there. Justine and Kathleen were to be her future daughters. Something she had been aware of for some time now, but never let on to Rumple. She figured he probably knew it as well, but he was definitely unaware that she knew. That would change soon enough. But now it was time for some much needed passion between them, and what better way to reunite than to conceive their future children.

With conviction, Belle strode up to her husband, and gently touched his shoulder. Turning around, Rumple was in awe of the angel in front of him.  
“My dear, you are breathtaking,” he said in a breathless whisper. She smiled coyly,  
“Oh you mean this old rag?” she asked.  
“I would hardly call it a rag, my dear,” he replied, fantasizing what might be under the mini-coat.  
“Well how about I surprise you with the rest in our bedroom,” she continued.  
“OUR?” he reiterated, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Belle just smiled. Figuring it a to-good- to be-true moment, Rumple figured he should transport them before Belle could change her mind. In a poof of red smoke they were in the master suite of their home and still just staring at each other.

“Well that was unexpected,” Belle said, a little caught off guard by the abrupt change in scenery.

 

“You said you wanted to go to our room,” Rumple said in a defensive tone, “I wanted to make sure we didn't dilly dally.” Rumple wondered if this was the day where Belle and he would actually conceive the girls. The change in Belle's demeanor was refreshing, but out of character for her. Lately, her actions weren't so decisive. Tonight he was seeing the Belle he remembered, the willful side that showed a bit of darkness. Then again he also worried this was just a fantasy. Belle was discouraged by his pause.

 

“Is something wrong, my love?” she asked.

 

“Prove to me this isn't a dream,” he requested. Smiling she lightly pinched his arm. Returning her smile, he said, “it'll take more than that sweetheart, but that is a good start.”

 

“How else can I prove it to you?” she asked, rubbing his chest through his thin shirt. Rumple's mind was clouding over with passion, but he managed to keep his cool as he explained.

 

“Tell me something I wouldn't expect from a fantasy, but not until this is through,” he replied, slipping in and out of the blissful euphoria.

 

“That can be arranged,” she agreed. Soon they were kissing hard and intensely. Rumple groaned deeply into the kiss, just feeling his world of clouds rushing around the both of them. There was true magic being made in this moment and he wasn't going to squander it. As they continued to kiss, Belle deftly, moved her hands downward and over his pants, feeling his hardening length through the fabric.

 

“My dear,” Rumple stated in surprise, “you seem so bold today. Am I missing something?”

 

“No,” Belle said candidly, “I just feel certain things must be stated in a certain way.”

 

“You didn't turn back into Lacey by any chance?”

 

“Would you rather it be her?”

 

“No,” he said, “you misunderstand. I just feel this is so out of character for you. Lacey was bolder in this area, from what I remember. Although I never could sleep with her, she was very persuasive in that way.”

 

“Trust me when I tell you it's me,” Belle said straight faced, but it broke as she fell into a fit of laughter.

 

“Are you drunk?” “No,” she said, “unless you are my wine.” Rumple smiled sweetly.

 

“Corny,” he said again, “but sweet.” She took the moment to continue her torture through his pants. He moaned and moved so she had more access, hinting for her to possibly get braver. Swiftly, his belt and button were undone, allowing his pants to hit the floor with a thud. Her hands grew bolder as she traced his member through his boxer briefs, and he drew in a sharp breath as she pulled him out and knelt on the ground, taking him into her mouth.

 

“Oh gods,” he called as her mouth enveloped him, letting his fingers wrap and tangle in her hair. If this was only a fantasy, he wasn't going to interrupt anymore. This wild, bold woman was too amazing to be real and he was going to just let it ride out. She was fantastic, and his mind was reeling with sweet oblivion before too long. “BELLE!” he screamed as he finally fell over the edge, pouring his essence into her mouth. She drank him up, and he slumped to the ground.

 

“Whoa,” he said, finally regaining some clarity. “That was... I don't know what that was. Belle.. I mean wow!” Belle only smiled sweetly as she cleaned them up.

 

Finally, after the smoke in Rumple's mind cleared, he wanted to equally treat her to similar pleasure. “As fetching as this outfit is,my dear,” Rumple breathed, “I think you need to shed some of this unnecessary fabric.”

 

“I agree,” Belle concurred. With that, she stood and ploddingly undid the buttons and belt, slinking out of the mini trench ever so slowly, letting it fall to the floor softly. Rumple was pleased with her choice of bed clothes, that being a mini gold negligee.

 

“A fine choice, dear,” he complimented.

 

“Do you want me to continue?”

 

“I think I'll take control,” he said, and with a puff of red smoke, Belle was blissfully nude. As tempting as it was to take her right then, he wanted to enjoy these moments, not knowing if this was possibly real, hoping that it was not a heart wrenching dream again. Kissing up her leg from her knees, he lightly wrapped an arm around her waist. Skipping her soaking mound at her juncture, kissed up her body. His lips paused over her stomach and finally reached her right breast. Drawing the nipple into his mouth, his other hand played with the other mound of flesh, sending electric shocks throughout Belle's quivering body. Belle's knees were soon buckling with the reaction and he transported them to the bed before she could fall. He never missed a beat as he switched hands and mouth and soon Belle was in a sublime euphoric state as he had been in earlier. His right hand moved slowly down her body as his mouth tortured her breasts and nipples, she felt two fingers slide inside her, moving slowly.

 

“Rumple...” she moaned in absolute pleasure. Smiling with his confident smirk, he knew the spell was cast. She wasn't going anywhere. Soon his mouth was devouring her sweet secret honey as it poured out of her. She felt as though she were about to explode at one moment, and then the point of no return crashed over her in a powerful orgasm. Rumple kissed back up her body, finally meeting her lips.

 

As she tasted herself on him, her need to be connected physically with him grew fiercely. A new strength within her, she toppled him onto his back and moved over him so quickly, he had no time to react. Noticing he still had his underwear on, she practically ripped them off, so he could fully enjoy the next phase. Positioning herself just the right way, she impaled herself on his quivering member and felt them become one. Both moaning, she set a feverish pace. All thought clouded, all Rumple could do was react and grasp and grope her body. She moved fluidly over him, riding his shaft as she found a rhythm for them to enjoy that incredible ecstasy that would be overtaking them soon enough. Nothing would stop her from her goal. Rumple finally cleared his head and rolled them over, taking charge to fulfill them both. It wasn't long before both were screaming the other's name as they fell over the edge of oblivion together. Moments later they were asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

“Well that’s been a long time coming,” mused a very satisfied Belle. Rumple groaned as he snuggled up to his wife. Indeed moments like this were few and far between. He wondered how many more times they would have together after they knew for a fact the girls were conceived, though he was pretty sure this was already true.  
“You seem far away,” Belle whispered, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
“Just thinking,” Rumple replied languidly, with a smile.  
“About our girls?” Belle asked. Rumple tensed and sat bolt upright.  
“Wait, you know?”  
“It was obvious they were important to us the minute they appeared in Storybrooke,” Belle explained as she stifled a laugh looking at her once estranged husband. “Also little hints here and there have had me realizing who they are more and more. Justine is quick with research like me. Kathleen is powerful like you. And though she is our enemy, I still think we should try to save her from herself.”  
“I agree,” Rumple said, getting over the initial shock. He lay back down with a thud. How and when did she figure all of it out?  
“Don’t worry, my dearest,” Belle said, seductively. “It just means I knew we would get back together sooner rather than later. I am happy about it. Really.” Rumple turned to her, a smile that showed a certain kind of confusion in it.  
“So when did you finally know? Like, when were you absolutely certain the girls were ours?”  
“Last night after Justine collapsed in front of us. I knew Kathleen must have mentally attacked her, but when I touched her to help her I felt this small jolt of energy. I realized later that only a feeling like that could be related to a blood connection. So I planned to surprise you this morning with my little outfit.”  
“Not that you needed it. I would be happy if you wore a frumpy sweater and sweat pants. No matter what, Belle, you will always be sexy and beautiful to me. Not just for your outside beauty, but for the beauty you hold within. How else could you see the beauty inside this beast?”  
“I never truly saw a beast,” Belle admitted, her eyes brimming with happy tears at his compliment, “only a very misguided man with a wish to be reunited with some sort of happiness but never truly finding it. Rumple, I was a fool to think that all you wanted was power. So were you. You pride yourself on the belief that power is the only thing that means anything to you. But the way you reacted to Justine showed otherwise. She brought out the side I always knew existed. You longed for a connection.”  
“Justine does seem to bring that out in me.”  
“Kathleen needs to be saved,” Belle said, seemingly out of nowhere, “I don’t care if she is our enemy at the moment. She is still our future daughter. Whatever is causing this need to destroy us, there must be a way of convincing her to not destroy herself. I would hope there is some wish for self-preservation.”  
“I do agree,” Rumple answered as he held Belle to him. “But there are other things we need to think about right now.”  
“Like what?” Belle asked with a seductive little smile.  
“Like one more round might not be a bad idea, just to be sure,” Rumple said, raising his eyebrows hopefully. Belle rolled her eyes, understanding his euphemism. Sighing but smiling, they started to make love again.


End file.
